We're All Going to Hell for This
by MasteringMagic
Summary: "In a mad world, only the mad are sane." She isn't sure why everyone is so angry, or what that has to do with sanity, but she does know about craziness. After all, not many people are born, live, die, get reborn as a boy, live, die, and then somehow get resurrected to spend the rest of their days wandering around as a zombie. So, it's no wonder she's a little weird. OC Self-Insert


Welcome to my fic! Read and enjoy, please. But on a quick side note, this fic is part of my 'Reincarnation Roulette' series, and is the sister fic to the other four self-insert stories that will center in this universe. They may overlap at some points, but if you want to get the story from the other SI's point of view, you will have to read their fics. Now, enough of business. Please enjoy!

* * *

She takes another ragged breath. Her disease has gotten to the point where she can't even breathe on her own, let alone get up to take a stroll. Her only consolation in this matter is that her brother refuses to leave her side. Maybe she's selfish, to wish him to stay with her only to watch as she slowly dies. But she is a selfish person, and he doesn't really seem to mind.

"Okay, okay. Guess what I am now!" He makes a funny face, baring his teeth and making a strange noise as if to imitate a donkey.

"An ass?" She quips, dry lips quirking up into a small smile.

"No, I mean _besides_ what I usually am." He winks, glad to finally see a happy expression on her face. But it doesn't stay for long, her face quickly turning somber.

"I'm dying." The grin slides off his face.

"Now, don't be talking any crazy talk. You're gonna get better, no doubt about it." He chuckles uneasily, before seeming to regain his earlier conviction. "Besides, you're way too pretty to die."

Now she is the one laughing, albeit in a rough and pain-filled way.

"Me, pretty?" She snorts in a very unladylike manner. "I'm about as attractive as road-kill right now."

"No way!" He insists with a mischievous look in his eyes. "If incest wasn't illegal, I would totally be all over you."

"You disgust me."

"But I _love_ you." He coos, reaching out to pat her head condescendingly.

"Moron." But it's said with the affection one can only have when they feel a deep, true love for the other, so he decides to let it slide. He tells her of his day, the cute nurse that he met, complains about work and his boss, and says how he visited their parents graves recently.

She just listens, a content feeling taking over her. Seeing her brother, so full of life and the brightness that comes from youth, is the most beautiful thing she's ever seen.

But for some reason, he is starting to fade away. He is talking again, but she can't seem to hear. His words blur, his face a pixelated mess.

In that moment, she just feels so _tired_. So she decides to take a rest, just for a second.

"No... Please, no!"

_Brother, why are you crying? I hate it when you're sad._

"You're all I have left, you can't leave!"

_I promise I'll see you again someday._

"Sister!"

She closes her eyes; only to let out one last, wet cough.

She hears a soft, gentle voice; and suddenly, she has this strange urge to believe in angels.

**A strong heart, despite your sickness. Steely resolve, and a determination to do what you think is right, though you sometimes get it wrong. Even if your mind is clouded, your soul is pure.**

**Hm...**

**Yes, I believe you'll do.**

She thinks she will never again open her eyes. And she doesn't.

But Jakotsu, a baby boy who is born on the very moment that she dies, does.

* * *

So, I hope you enjoyed. My update schedule is on my profile page, and while I do my best to keep to it, sometimes things happen. But unless something extremely drastic happens, I will never abandon a fic. See you next time!

Lot's of Love, From MasteringMagic.

IMPORTANT NOTE: Though the main character of this fic is a _girl_ she is in the _body_ of a boy. She is still attracted to males, no matter what her gender is. So depending on how you look at it, this fic will contain trace elements of SLASH, SHOUNEN-AI, or YAOI, whatever you wish to call it. There are also some other characters that will engage in homosexual relations, either GAY, or LESBIAN. It won't be in explicit detail by any means (that's what cut-offs are for) but it will still exist. If you are offended by such content, please remember that I gave you a fair warning. And to those of you who are groaning, wondering if this story will be _only_ gay pairings, rest assured it will be mostly cannon couples, thus mostly het.

To everyone else, get ready for one heck of a ride!


End file.
